<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget About by FernThorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551146">Forget About</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernThorn/pseuds/FernThorn'>FernThorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernThorn/pseuds/FernThorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb discovers a few halfling quirks while cuddling with Veth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nott | Veth Brenatto &amp; Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was times like these, lazy afternoons where the others were shopping and nobody was actively trying to kill them, Caleb decided he could be a little selfish. For just an afternoon, he could revel in the feeling of skin pressed to skin, and lips to lips, and after he could hold Veth just a little closer as she laid on his chest, a comfortable, warm weight grounding him in the moment and truly forcing him to appreciate what he had.</p><p>He could tell she was still half awake, but as all their time together had proved, there was no need to fill the silence with chatter. Her head was pillowed on his chest and her undone hair fell over her shoulders in neat waves, pooling on the mattress. Lazily, he ran his hands through her hair, marveling in how soft it was.</p><p>It was nothing untoward, simply a reassuring gesture to relax. Smiling to himself at the warm fuzzy comfort of the setup, he rubbed a little circle into the base of her skull.</p><p>Instantly, a small and vulnerable purr rose out of her, one that could have belonged to Frumpkin. Though, when he checked, he found that the gentle rumbling against his chest wasn’t coming from Frumpkin, it was coming from Veth.</p><p>Just to make sure he had heard correctly, he added the slightest bit of pressure and continued rubbing little, calming circles into skin. To his sheer delight, another purr, this one more pronounced, arose from her gently vibrating body.</p><p>A part of him wanted to inquire, however it was as if a spell had been cast upon the room and he found himself loath to ruin the moment, so he decided to proceed. Gently tracing his hand over her head, his scientific mind noted each little purr or hiccup in breath.</p><p>Quickly he realized that they had nothing but time. As there was no rush, he would have all the time in the world to experiment with this phenomenon. Truly, it was endearing beyond articulation, and he wondered if she was even aware she was doing it, being half asleep and all. She chirruped a little and he smiled, a dopey and fond smile as he could tell she was slowly falling asleep at the touch.</p><p>A bit of time passed of him petting her hair before he made it to her ears, and as the back of his palm brushed over the base of her ear, a purr much louder than before was elicited from her lips. His cheeks lit up, and he brushed past once more, finding himself delighted with the result.</p><p>If she had been half asleep before, he was certain she was awake now, as she was nearly trembling under his touch. He took note of the texture of the base of her ear- not furry by any means, but not as rough as skin. He rubbed the skin gently between his fingers and repressed a laugh as her ear twitched once it was released from his touch.</p><p>It was all shockingly inhuman, though that fact delighted more than detracted. He hadn’t intimately known a halfling up until this point, and no study he’d ever read had described one purring when you petted their ear.</p><p>He was snapped from his thoughts from the sound of gentle patting. His immediate assumption was that Frumpkin was patting around the bed looking for a spot to curl up, but when he craned his neck ever so slightly to look, he found the fluffy tip of Veth’s tail gently beating against the mattress. </p><p>Caleb realized his fingers had stopped moving when he realized Veth was looking up at him, pupils dilated and cheeks pink.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?” She asked, managing to keep the whine from her voice. Her hair was a bit mussed from his prior indelicate preening, and he found the sight of her with bed head- a sight quite rare as she typically kept her hair plaited- quite charming.</p><p>“Es tut mir leid,” he replied fondly, returning to stroking her ears. Satisfied by the resumption, she pillowed her cheek once more on his chest and closed her eyes. </p><p>Later, he would need to categorize this information, but for now, he was in the testing stage of the experiment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is a song by Sibylle Baier</p><p>This is the result of some genius IQ discussion on the Widobrave server, so thank you to all who indulged me.</p><p>The more inhuman a D&amp;D race, the more endearing, and halflings really need some spice</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>